Crazy Times at McKinley High
by Penrod Lamont Jackson
Summary: Sequel to "A New Year A New Love" please read it too! The New Directions are yet again on the road to Regionals, and, as always, there are many twists and turns along the way! See what's in store for the Glee kids this time!
1. The Introduction, song, and friendship

"The winner of our new MVP tradition, through a unanimous vote by you guys, is Brooke!" Mr. Schue announced.

She had a medley of feelings flowing through her as she walked up to receive her trophy and give her thank-you speech.

"Thank you so much everybody! I've only been here for a couple short months, but they've been absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much for the solo and for this award. You've made 'the new girl' feel at home here, so thank you all so very much," Brooke said, almost in tears the whole time, before she walked back to her seat.

"You definitely have earned it all Brooke, I'm glad you feel so welcome here," Mr. Schue stated, "and congratulations on our 1st place win everybody!"

The whole room was filled with cheering.

"All right, all right. Now, we have plenty of time before Regionals still, and because you guys did so well at Sectionals, we're going to do something a little special this week. We're going to have a free week, where you all can perform any song that you would like, and, at the end of the week, we're going to have a… pizza party! To celebrate our win!" Mr. Schue announced.

The room once again filled with cheers from all of the Glee club members.

"Thank you Mr. Schue!" the simultaneous reply came.

"You guys are welcome, you've all earned it"

Rachel couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I mean, she was happy for Brooke and all, but she wanted to be the MVP again. She needed to be, because she just has to follow her dreams. They have to come true, because she couldn't end up like her mother.

She didn't want to hurt Brooke, though. Not because she particularly liked her, but because she was the new girl, she had an amazing voice, and they needed her. They all ready lost Sunshine because of her, and she couldn't let something like that happen again.

She decided that instead of pushing her away, she was going to try being friends with her. It seemed like the most logical thing to do, anyway.

After Glee club, she approached Brooke at her locker.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"Oh hey…Rachel, right?" Brooke replied.

"Yeah, and your name is Brooke, right?"

"Yep.

"I know this is kind of sudden and random and all, because we don't really know each other, but would you maybe… want to be friends?"

"Well, sure Rachel. I'd love to be friends!"

"Okay great! Here's my phone number, call or text me sometime, all right?"

"Will do."

"Okay, well I have to get home so I'll see you," Rachel finished before walking off.

"That was strange…" Brooke mumbled.

"Hey," Sam's voice came from the other side of Christopher's open locker door.

"Hey," Christopher replied with a smile and a kiss.

"So I was thinking about the other night when you introduced me to your mom…"

"Yeah, and?"

"And I wanna do the same thing…with you."

"Are you sure Sam? I mean, I don't want it to cause any problems between you and your parents or anything."

"I've been thinking about it and…I don't really think it will. You know, as long as we aren't making out right in front of them or something."

"All right, if you're sure," Christopher replied, laughing a little.

"I am," Sam finished, smiling.

Brittany walks up to Santana in the chorus room.

"Hey," she begins.

"Hey Brit," Santana replies.

"So do you remember what I said to you after Nationals last year? About how you're my best friend so anything is possible?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want you to be more than just my best friend Santana, and my song this week is for you," she says as she walks over to perform her song.

_What is she doing?_ Santana thought, a little worried but trying hard not to show it.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been all ready sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_I-I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

"Excellent job Brittany!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I was singing it to Santana, actually," she replied as she walked back to her seat.

The other kids began exchanging looks and whispering to one another.

"Can you believe Brittany did that?" Christopher asked Sam as they walked down the halls.

"Well, it doesn't really seem like her, but yeah, I can," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I get what you're thinking. It's like you with me, but them."

"Exactly, except everybody could sort of tell something was going on between them, and we all know Santana is a lesbian now."

"True. Still, I wonder how Santana will react. Hopefully somewhat like I did!" Christopher said with a smile, "Oh, and when are we breaking the news to your parents?"

"Well, right now actually. They're gonna be home tonight, and we may as well just get it over with, right?"

"How could you do that?" Santana asked Brittany after the chorus room cleared out.

"Wait, are you mad?" Brittany asked in reply, "All I did was sing to you. That doesn't mean we're dating…at least I don't think it does."

"I'm not talking about the singing to me. How could you wait until now to do that?" She replied, smiling.

"Well, I don't know. But what did you think about my song?"

"I think… that you should've sang it to me a long time ago."

"So…wait I'm confused, are we going out or not?"

"Yeah. I think I'm finally ready."

"Okay good," Brittany finished, relieved and smiling.

"Are you ready for this?" Christopher asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sam replied.

"All right, I'm opening the door now."

"Okay."

"Okay, here I go."

"Okay."

"I'm turning the doorknob…"

"All right…"

"I'm pushing the door open…"

"Just open it all ready!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Sammy, I'm just messin' with you" Christopher said, trying very hard not to laugh.

Christopher finally opens the door to Sam's family's tiny apartment. Sam's brother and sister are sitting on one bed, watching tv, and his parents are sitting on the other one, looking through some papers.

"Hey boys, how was school today?" Mr. Evans asked.

"It was pretty good Dad. Aced a couple of tests." Sam replied.

"That's great Sam! Seems like somebody's been a good influence on you this year."

"Thanks Mr. Evans," Christopher said.

"No, thank you Christopher. You and the rest of that Glee club have really helped Sam through everything that's happened to our family. That means more to us than you know," Mr. Evans replied.

"It's no problem Mr. Evans, Sam is a really cool guy. We're happy to help him out. We're like a family, the Glee club."

"Well, Mrs. Evans and I certainly consider you part of our family Christopher."

"I'm glad you feel that way dad, because there's something that we have to tell you guys," Sam announced.

"What is it Sam?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Christopher and I…we're dating," Sam replied.

Silence.

"We've only been dating for a short time, we were just best friends at first. Then, I realized I love him. I know it's probably weird for you guys and all…" Sam began explaining.

"Sam…Sam honey, stop for a minute," Mrs. Evans interrupted.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"It is a little weird for us son, but we're not mad at you or anything. We're your parents, Sam. We love you no matter what, and if you're happy, we're happy. If you and Christopher…love each other, then we would be terrible parents to try and stop that," Mr. Evans stated.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," Sam replied.

"Well, what are you too doing still standing there? Come, sit down, make yourselves at home! After all, our home is your home Christopher," Mrs. Evans said.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans," Christopher replied with a smile.

_Ring._ It was Christopher.

"Hey Christo," Brooke answered.

"Guess what Brookey!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Sam proposed?"

"No, silly!"

Brooke laughed, "I was kidding."

"We told Sam's parents about us, and they were totally cool about it!"

"Really? That's great Christo!"

"I know right? So, how are things with Kurt?"

"Well, he's been kind of distant ever since I kissed him. That kind of tends to scare people a little bit, especially if you're a girl and you kiss a gay guy. But we're still talking sometimes and stuff, so I guess it's not so bad."

"But you still love him, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm really sorry Brookey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

"Well, I'm always here for you if you need it. You know that."

"I know. And thanks Christo, you've always been such a good friend to me."

"No problem. Well, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

_Click._

Why did he have to bring up Kurt? She hated thinking about Kurt, because she would always get so depressed. Like right now.

Well, she could always call Rachel. Rachel, what was up with her today? She seemed like she wanted something besides just to be friends. What could she possibly be up to? Well, there's one way to find out.


	2. Blaine comes, the fight, and Quinn again

"Okay guys, I know getting two new members is crazy enough all ready, but we have another new member!" Mr. Schue announced, "So put your hands together for Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

Brooke was shocked, not only was Kurt's boyfriend joining the Glee club, but he totally stole her last name!

_I want your body, mind, soul etc_

_And one day you'll see_

_You should give it to me_

_And I don't want anyone instead of ya_

_Oh, babe I'm goin' crazy_

_Come on and give it to me_

_And I ain't never met nobody better-er_

_You're someone else baby_

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, gesturing for his boyfriend to come up there. Kurt got up out of his seat and joined Blaine in singing the song.

_I'm sick of living for other people_

_Took me and you don't realize_

_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_

_Put your little hand and look into my eyes_

_Baby, eyes_

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again_

_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_

"Woo!" the cheers began. Brooke cheered along, but she couldn't believe this. Now there was no way Blaine wasn't going to find out about the kiss. She knew she better prepare for the worst.

"Thanks you guys, it's great to be here at McKinley now. Especially because I get to be with the most adorable boyfriend ever!" Blaine stated.

"I beg to differ with you on that one," Christopher replied, smiling and looking at Sam.

Blaine laughed, "Fair enough Christopher. Anyway, I'm so excited to be joining you guys!"

"And, with Blaine here, we now have sixteen Glee club members! Which means sixteen wonderful voices for Regionals! All we need is a couple of great songs, and we have Regionals won too!" Mr. Schue announced.

The cheers from the Glee club were loud and full of enthusiasm.

"I know Regionals is still over a month away, but I'm confident that if we work hard, we can get another first place! What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" cheers of agreement filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine was coming to McKinley?" Brooke asked.

"You never asked," Kurt replied, plainly.

"Well, I know, but after what happened…"

"Look, I told you I don't want to discuss this."

"Kurt, we have to discuss this. The problem isn't just going to disappear magically because 'Kurt doesn't wanna deal with this.' It happened, and yes, I want to move on. But we can't move on by just ignoring it."

"I don't want to discuss this."

"Oh my gosh Kurt, you're being such a baby right now. Just talk to me!"

Blaine walks up behind them, wanting to surprise Kurt.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you about it because…because I liked it, okay?"

He takes a few steps back and is just out of their sight, but still within earshot.

"Wait…wait, what?"

"When you kissed me, I could feel it. Those…those fireworks like you see in movies or in plays. I don't feel those when I kiss Blaine, not like I did with you. And that, that is why I don't want to discuss. I love you Brooke, but I'm gay, I love Blaine, andI want to be with him."

"Kurt…I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just…just leave me alone," Kurt finished, walking away quickly and almost in tears.

After he saw Kurt pass, Blaine walked up to Rachel who was still standing there, but with her head against the lockers, crying.

"Hey," Blaine greeted her.

Brooke jumped, stepped back, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh, h-hi Blaine. Did you hear what just…?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Please don't kill me! It's just I really like Kurt, and I kissed him the other day. And then he hasn't been talking to me since then and then he told me that. And I don't want to hurt you Blaine, but I love Kurt. And I just I don't know what to do!"

"Come here," Blaine said, hugging the crying girl.

"But Blaine, I thought you'd be…"

"I'm not mad at you Brooke."

"W-why not?"

"Because…I can't be mad at you for following your heart. And Kurt, he's amazing and I love him. But if being with you would make him truly happy, then I would rather that happen. You didn't steal my boyfriend from me, and I know that wasn't your intention. So I'm not mad, a litlle hurt that nobody told me about this sooner, but not mad."

"Thanks, and I'm so sorry Blaine. I feel so bad!"

"Don't worry Brooke, we'll all figure this out, okay?"

"All right…"

Quinn Fabray walked down the halls of McKinley like she owned the place, because, in her mind, she still did. This year, with Coach Sylvester having left the Cheerios to run for the U.S. House of Representatives, she had become Head Cheerio once again. Now all she needed to do was get a boyfriend so she could finally get her Prom Queen crown, but who?

Her ex-boyfriends , Sam and Finn, have been competing for Quarterback for over a year now, and Sam currently holds the position on the football team. Finn was her first love, and when he broke up with her for Rachel again, she lost it. Sam was probably the best boyfriend she had ever had. He was sweet, caring, athletic, good-looking, funny, and anything else you could want in a boyfriend.

She had cheated on Sam for Finn, though. He was also dating Christopher now. She realized that she really loved Sam, and that she probably only wanted Finn back because of him being her first love and him being able to help her become Prom Queen. She knew if she was to get a boyfriend, it would have to be Sam. Quinn Fabray knew just what she had to do.

After Glee club, Sam and Christopher walked down the hallways of McKinley together, as always, when, suddenly, one of the guys from the football team shoved Christopher into the lockers again. Sam rushed to help him up.

He laughed, "You two homos have fun together on your little date now!" he said, as he started to walk away.

Sam ran down the hallway after him, and shoved him against the locker, "Hey man, what's your problem?"

He pushed Sam off of him, "What's your problem? What makes you think we want a homo as our Quarterback?"

Christopher runs over to Sam quickly to try and hold him back, because Sam about punches him in the face.

"Dude, I'm not a homo," Sam replied.

"Then why are you makin' kissy face with your girly little friend right there?"

Sam breaks free of Christopher's grip and punches the football player in the face, knocking him to the floor. He kicks Sam in-between the legs, and he falls to the ground too.

"Sam!" Christopher rushes over to his boyfriend.

The football player gets up, "Now you two fags keep your fairy games to yourselves, and you better watch your back Blondie," he said as he walked off.

"Sam! Sam! Are you all right?" Christopher asks, as Sam lies on the floor, doubled over in pain.

"Yeah I'm…" Sam makes a groaning noise, "I'm fine…"

Santana and Karofsky coming running down the hall towards Sam and Christopher.

"What happened here?" Karofsky asked.

"Azimio pushed me against the lockers, and called Sam and me homos. Sam asked him what his problem was, and then there was this fight and now Sam is hurt! Help him!" Christopher replied.

"I'll take Sam to the nurse, you go find that dirt bag and set him straight," Santana said to Karofsky.

Karofsky hurries off down the hall, while Santana and Christopher carry Sam to the nurse.

Quinn hurried down the hallway. She heard what sounded like somebody getting shoved against the lockers, followed by voices and two loud thumps. She finally reached where she thought the noise had come from, when she sees Santana and Christopher disappear around the corner, with someone who appeared to be Sam on their backs.

"Christopher! Santana!" Quinn called as she hurried after them.

They did not appear to hear her, but she eventually caught up with them at the nurse's office. Christopher and Sam were gone when she got there, but Santana was in the waiting area.

"What happened?" Quinn asked her, panicking a little.

"I don't really know, Christopher said that Azimio and Sam got in a fight. I sent Karofsky after Azimio, and Sam's back there with Christopher…" she began.

Quinn hurried over to the nurse.

"I have to see Sam," she said to the nurse.

"He's in that room over there," she replied.

Quinn rushed into the room to find Sam laying down, and Christopher beside him.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. No bleeding or anything. The nurse just gave him some pain medicine. He got kicked…where it counts," Christopher replied.

"Hey Quinn," Sam said, sounding in pain still.

"Could I talk to Sam for a minute Christopher?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah…sure, I guess. I guess I'll uh…see you in a few minutes Sammy," he replied, leaving.

"Thanks coming Quinn," Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she blurted out.

"It's fine, it's not your fault…"

"No, I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about last year. I shouldn't have cheated on you with Finn, and more importantly, I shouldn't have lied about it. I just…I didn't want to lose you Sam…"

"But you wanted to be Prom Queen so bad that you did whatever it took to up your chances of winning it, I know."

"Sam, cheating on you was a big mistake. I love you Sam, I wanna be with you."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I love Christopher. And even if I didn't, I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't take you back."

Quinn had tears in her eyes, and her sorrow turned to anger, "Fine, be that way. But you'll regret not taking me back Sam Evans," Quinn stormed off, leaving Sam alone.

Why, all of the sudden, does she want him back? Maybe it's not all of the sudden, but why would she wait so long to try and get him back? Her and Finn broke up months ago. Granted, they didn't see each other all summer, and there wasn't much time in-between his breakup with Mercedes and Christopher's and his relationship, but there still wasn't something quite right about it.

Quinn was up to something, and he didn't know what. That was a scary thought.

"Finn, we need to talk," Sam said to his fellow football team member.

"Sure dude, what's up?" he asked.

"What has been the most important thing to Quinn since day one of high school, maybe even longer?"

"Being Prom Queen?"

"Exactly. And she will stop at nothing to become Prom Queen, correct?"

"Well, seeing as she played us both last year to get that crown, I would say that's probably accurate."

"I think she's at it again. I think she's going to try and break Christopher and me up, so I will go out with her so she can win Prom Queen."

"That sounds like Quinn, but what do I have to do with this?"

"As soon as her plan backfires, she'll be right back to you. And she'll try to break up you and Rachel."

"I think you may be right, but what can we do about it?"

"I don't know, I was hoping that maybe you would know."

Finn thinks for a minute.

"Okay, how about until we figure out a plan, we have each other's backs?"

"Sounds good," Sam finished as they shook hands.


	3. The BrookeQuinn Clash

"Hey, Rachel," Brooke greeted.

"Oh, hey Brooke. How are you?" Rachel replied.

"I'm good, you?"

"Well, last night Finn and I were talking and he started talking about Quinn again, so I got mad at him and then he said something about Sam and Christopher…"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"What about Quinn and Sam and Christopher?"

"Oh, that. Something about Quinn trying to break them up…"

"I gotta go Rachel, I'll talk to you later," Brooke said as she walked away hurriedly.

"Bye?" Rachel replied, bewildered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke says, shutting Quinn Fabray's locker on her.

"What do YOU think YOU'RE doing?" Quinn replied angrily.

"What makes you think that you can mess with my best friend and his boyfriend?"

"Look, new girl, Sam was my boyfriend first and…"

"That doesn't mean anything, you cheated on him, remember?"

"Okay, first of all, don't interrupt me. And second of all, this is none of your business."

"Anything that has to do with Christopher IS my business."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you love him a little bit more than just as a friend."

"That's ridiculous. You don't know anything about me Quinn Fabray."

"Well, apparently you like manipulating gay guys."

"You take that back!"

"Hey, everybody, Brooke Anderson likes to manipulate gay guys!"

Everyone looks at the two girls in bewilderment.

"This. This just got personal, Quinn Fabray. Or, should I say, Lucy Caboosey!" Brooke yelled as she stormed off.

"Hey," Sam greeted to his boyfriend with the usual smile.

"Hi Sammy, how you been feelin'?" Christopher replied.

"Awesome, because of you."

"Well, and the pain meds too," Christopher said with a laugh.

"Yeah, those too," Sam laughed too, "But anyway, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's Quinn, she wants me back and I think she might try and break us up."

"Is that why she wanted to talk to you in the nurse's office?" Christopher asked, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, she wanted get back together. But I obviously told her it wasn't going to happen. She cheated on me, and I love you, not her."

"I know Sammy," Christopher smiled.

"I told Finn, because I figure that when she realizes she can't break us up, she'll go after him again."

"Wait…did he tell Rachel?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, because Rachel and Brooke are friends. I hope she didn't tell Brooke…"

"Why?"

"Brooke tends to get…a little angry when somebody messes with me. We've been best friends forever and we're very protective of each other. Especially Brooke."

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type."

"I know. But she is. I better go talk to her before it's too late…"

"Okay, and I'll talk to Finn." Sam finished.

"Hey! Finn!" Sam called down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Sam," Finn replied, "what's up?"

"Did you tell Rachel about Quinn?"

"Of course I did, why?"

"Did she tell Brooke?"

"Yeah, she said Brooke just left after she mentioned it to her."

"Crap. I gotta tell Christopher."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Brooke, if she talks to Quinn, it won't be good."

"Why?"

"Because, she doesn't like when people mess with Christopher, they've been best friends forever."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Let's go find Christopher and Brooke and sort this thing out."

"We have to go find her. NOW," Christopher said worriedly.

"Calm down dude, I'm sure it's fine," Finn replied.

"No, you don't understand how mad Brooke can get. She can get as bad as Lauren when it comes to me."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's go find her instead of standing around talking about it!" Sam suggested.

The three hurried off to find Brooke.

Someone walks up and knocks Quinn's books out of her hands. She turns around to see Brooke staring her down.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave my friend alone and take back what you said."

"Look, all I said was the truth."

"No, you're just mad that I'm trying to get in the way of your little plan. And you're one to talk about manipulating people. You manipulated both Sam and Finn just to win a stupid Prom Queen crown, which you still lost."

"Shut up! You don't know me new girl!"

"I have a name. It's Brooke, and I know more about you than you think."

"I don't care what you think you know…"

"Brookey!" Christopher called down the hall.

"Aww, here comes your boyfriend to the rescue!" Quinn said to Brooke.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Brooke replied.

Christopher reaches the two, with Sam and Finn following closely behind.

"Brookey, stop! Don't go fighting with Quinn! It's not worth it!" Christopher stated.

"It's too late for that. Your little girly friend here wanted a fight, and now she's got one," Quinn replied.

"What did you just say?" Christopher asked, "Did you just call Brooke my girlfriend?"

"You two act like it! Which is why you should just quit making MY Sam gay and go date her and let him be with me" Quinn replied.

"Just give it up Quinn! You CHEATED on me. I'm not going to get back with you. Ever. You wanna know why? Because I can't trust you. Quit messing with my boyfriend and my friends because of your own mistakes!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry Sam! I just…I wanna be with you!"

"I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn grabs Sam and kisses him, and he pushes her away.

"Quinn! My boyfriend is right there!"

"I don't care."

"Quinn! Stop!" Finn said.

"Don't you even talk to me," Quinn replied.

"Quinn. You need to face the fact that you're not getting Sam back, and you're not getting me back. Ever. So just stop. Please."

Quinn broke down in tears in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry everybody. I just…I don't know what to do anymore. At all."

Brooke reaches out to her, "Come on, stand up."

Quinn grabs her hand, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can tell that you're not okay. I understand what you're going through more than you understand. It's okay, we all forgive you, right guys?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Mhmm," Christopher replied.

"Of course," Finn replied.

"Now, come on, let's go see Ms. Pillsbury," Brooke said.

Quinn just nodded and followed, still in tears.


	4. Sunshine Returns

The Glee club members are sitting in the chorus room, talking amongst themselves before their meeting when a girl walks into the room. She quietly walks over to Will Schuester, and they briefly converse.

"Hey guys, listen up!" Mr. Schue calls over the members' conversations, "I'm very excited to tell you guys that we are lucky enough to have a seventeenth member joining us today. You guys may recognize her…"

"Hey everybody," the voice of Sunshine greeted the members.

_What? Not Sunshine too…_Rachel Berry thought to herself.

"She just transferred back to McKinley recently, and despite the incident with Rachel last year, has decided to rejoin the Glee club!" Mr. Schue announced excitedly.

"I'm super excited to be back with the New Directions!" Sunshine stated, "Rachel and I made things better at Nationals last year, so I know everything will be good between us. I hope we can be friends Rachel?"

"Of course Sunshine, I would love to be friends," Rachel replied.

Now, not only did she have Brooke's amazing voice to compete with for solos, she also had Sunshine's now. Rachel's situation just seems to be getting worse and worse. So far this has not been the best senior year…

Santana Lopez walked down the halls of McKinley with Dave Karofsky. They decided to continue The Bully Whips this year. Every day they patrol the halls, stopping any bullying in its tracks. They also escort any kids being bullied to the point of always being scared, just as they did with Kurt the previous year.

They're both also part of Kurt's PFLAG group. Santana is now "out" and dating Brittany, while Dave is still "in the closet." They're fake relationship ended shortly after Prom, when Dave won Prom King and Santana lost to Kurt, who was nominated Prom Queen out of the hatred of his sexuality by his peers.

After Santana and Karofsky go their separate ways, Brittany pulls Santana aside.

"Hey, I was thinking tonight at your house?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," Santana replies.

"See? I told you coming out wouldn't be so bad."

"I know, you were actually right."

"And don't worry about anybody who says anything about you behind your back. If any of us find out, we'll kick their asses for you."

"Thanks Brit. It's nice not to be hated for once."

"I've never hated you Santana, and I never will. I love you."

"I love you too Brit."

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Gaga_

_Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Gaga_

_When he comes to me I am ready_

_I wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times he betrays me_

_Ahh ah ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah ah_

_I'll bring him down bring him down down_

_Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah ah_

_A king with no crown king with no crown_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_I wanna love you_

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_Just a holy fool_

_Oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh, baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm in love with Jud-a-as Jud-a-as_

_Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Gaga_

"Amazing job Brooke!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," she replied.

Brooke returned to her seat between Rachel and Kurt, next to whom was Blaine.

"Your voice is always so amazing Brooke, wonderful job," Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank you Kurt," she replied, blushing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue," Blaine said, raising his hand.

"Yes Blaine?" he replied.

"I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Go for it."

"Brooke, Kurt, I've thought about our situation a lot and I've made my decision. Kurt, I think this song will say it all."

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that he may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro_

_She's got both hands in her pockets_

_And she won't look at you won't look at you_

_She hides true love, en su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger around you_

_You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose, nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Roberto_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't bother me don't bother me_

_Alejandro_

_Don't call my name don't call my name_

_Bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe I'm not your babe_

_Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch_

_Fernando_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe I'm not your babe Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch_

_Just one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Roberto_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

Everyone clapped. Everyone except Christopher, Brooke, and Kurt.

"I can't believe this!" Rachel exclaimed to her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, Rachel, calm down!" Finn replied.

"I'm sorry Finn. It's not that I don't like Brooke or Sunshine, you know that. It's just that this is my Senior year. It's supposed to be amazing, and so far it hasn't felt very amazing at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm starting to feel that way myself. I mean, with all of these new members, who are extremely talented I might add, are we really needed anymore?"

"I never really thought of it that way. Not only are we competing for solos, we're competing to be needed."

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant…"

"No, it all makes sense now. We need to do a song, and show everyone that we're still needed."

"I actually had a different…"

"Come on, let's go find a song!"

"I'm so glad all of that Quinn stuff is over," Christopher said to Sam.

"Yeah, me too. Now we can go back to being…us," Sam replied with a smile at Christopher.

"Exactly. Without Quinn trying to break us up, we have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right."

"Hey Samstopher!" Brooke greeted as she walked past the couple in the hallway.

"Unless there's anything you need to tell me about?" Sam asked.

"Really? Not you too!" Christopher replied.

"Just making sure," Sam replied, smirking a little.

"Aw, babe, you jealous?" Christopher teased.

"Of course not," he smiles.

"Good, because you know I'm gay. You definitely KNOW," he laughs.

"Yeah. If you weren't, I couldn't do this," he kissed Christopher.

"And I wouldn't do this," he said, touching Sam's butt.

"Hey now, not in school," he said, laughing a little.

Christopher laughed and the two walked to class together, holding hands.

"Since everybody seems to be doing Gaga lately, Finn and I are going to also. Hit it!"

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby_

_I got a reason you're who should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To rush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to_

_To the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall over in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge the edge the edge_

_The edge the edge the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_Alright alright_

_Put on my shades 'cause I'll be dancin' in the flames_

_Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby_

_It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight_

_Alright alright_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To rush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to_

_To the edge with you_

_Where we can both hold on for your love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge the edge the edge_

_The edge the edge the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you with you with you with you with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you with you with you with you with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you with you with you with you with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you with you with you with you with you_

Everyone clapped after their performance, but it didn't seem unusually enthusiastic. Rachel was extremely disappointed.

"Thanks everybody," Rachel said, the disappointment apparent in her tone.

Rachel and Finn walked back to their seats and sat down.

"So?" he inquired quietly.

"It wasn't what I wanted it to be," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving closer to her for comfort.

"I don't know. My career has been so important to me, and I feel like it just got taken away from me after all of my hard work."

"I'm sorry…" he replies, feeling extremely bad for her, "Let me take you out tonight. Just you and me, wherever you want to go."

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful Finn. I could use a little bit of that about now."

"Awesome. It's a date then."


	5. Friends and Foes

"Hey Sunshine!" Brooke greeted the newest member of the Glee club.

"Hi. I uh haven't seen you before? Are you new here?" Sunshine inquired.

"Yeah, I moved here a few weeks after this year started. My name is Brooke Anderson, nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. You have an amazing voice by the way, I loved when you did _Judas._"

"Aww, thank you so much! I hear you're pretty amazing yourself? You should do a song for the Glee club sometime soon! I really wanna hear you sing."

"Okay, I will! What song should I do?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Let's figure it out together! OMG we should do a song together!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do it Brooke!"

"Yeah!" Brooke and Sunshine high-five and hurry off together.

"Thanks for the date last night Finn, I feel a lot better now," Rachel smiles at her boyfriend.

"I'm just glad you feel better," Finn smiles back.

"Yeah. You know what? I think I'll go find Brooke and Sunshine after school and talk to them about how I feel. Maybe I'll start to feel better?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, it's better than feeling all angry and jealous for sure."

"Yeah…"

Finn and Rachel walk to their next class together, holding hands. What Finn doesn't want to tell Rachel is that he has been seriously considering leaving the Glee club, so he secretly hopes that Rachel will too. He doesn't want to seem like a _total_ douche bag for leaving.

Brooke and Sunshine are talking, laughing, and practicing in the chorus room after school. Mr. Schue let them borrow it to practice their song.

"You're so amazing Sunshine!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks, it's nice to have a good friend. I've been so lonely for so long, not only because of my talent, but also because I'm kinda a nerd too." Sunshine replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Well, sort of… I've had Christopher forever. He's my bestest friend in the whole world! But I do know what it's like to get picked on, him and I always did at our old school. Here, we have the Glee club. It's really changed our lives for the better. With him and Sam and…and with all the new friends we've both made."

"Well, that's awesome Brooke! I'm glad you two have always liked each other. It's sad that you used to get picked on though, I'm sorry about that. And why the pause? Is there someone special I should know about?"

"Kurt."

"Oh, that's what that Blaine thing was all about…"

"Yeah…we have to figure some things out still."

"Well, I hope everything gets better for all of you!"

"Thank you so much! You're a really good friend, Sunshine." she smiles.

"No problem, Brooke."

"By the way, I heard that you were here last year for a short time?"

Rachel walks up to the chorus room and sees the two girls, she starts to walk in.

"Yeah."

"What happened? I didn't hear why you left?"

"Rachel. She was jealous of my voice…"

Rachel quickly backs out of sight, but still within earshot.

"Wait, Rachel?"

"Yeah, Rachel. Why..?"

It clicked in Brooke's mind. Rachel. She was jealous of Brooke's amazing voice, and that's why she became friends with her. She _was _up to something!

"I think Rachel's up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"She randomly walked up to me the other day and told me she wanted to be friends with me. I think she might be jealous of me too. What'd she do to you?"

"Well, I was going to audition for Glee club, but she gave me the address to a Crack House instead."

"Wow, that's terrible!"

"Yeah. I wonder what she's up to now…?"

"I don't know, but we better find out."

"Yeah, but first, we gotta practice this song some more."

"Right. Hit it!"

The two girls begin to sing again. Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard. She needed to talk to Finn.

"Hey Brooke," Quinn walks up to the girl.

"I see you finally learned my name," Brooke replied, still not happy with the girl.

"I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, Christopher, Sam, or anybody else. I haven't been in a very good emotional state for a long time. Ms. Pillsbury has been helping me ever since you brought me there. I've been feeling so much better, and I just wanted to thank you and tell you that I would like to be friends. If you can ever forgive me."

Brooke pretended to think a moment and then laughed. "Of course I forgive you Quinn, we all already told you that we did! And I'd love to be friends."

"Thanks. And, I know, but I just wanted to make sure. I know I can hold a grudge."

"Don't worry, we can start over. Hi, I'm Brooke Anderson," she held out her hand.

Quinn smiles and shakes it, "I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Quinn, shall we walk to class together?" she inquired, gesturing that she would like to walk arm-in-arm.

"We shall," Quinn replied, laughing and hooking arms with her.

The two girls walked to class together, arm-in-arm and laughing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

The applause from the other members was absolutely ecstatic. These two were probably the best singers any of them had ever heard.

"Wow girls! That was so amazing, I don't even have any words to describe it!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Sam, Christopher, and Kurt were clapping and cheering the most enthusiastically.

"Amazing job Brookey and Sunshine!" Christopher cheered.

"You guys make me so jealous!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Woo! Yeah! Awesome job guys!" Sam shouted.

"Thank you guys so much!" Sunshine exclaimed, beaming.

"We're like celebrities!" Brooke said to Sunshine and they both laughed and hugged each other.

"You were wonderful Brooke!"

"And your voice was stunning Sunshine!"

Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she shouts. Then, realizing what she had done, quickly sat back down.

"Aha, so you _are_ jealous!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Really Rachel? I thought things between us were getting better? I guess some people never change…" Sunshine stated.

"Mr. Schue, Finn and I have an announcement to make," Rachel said, grabbing Finn and pulling him with her to the front of everyone.

"This outta be good…" Brooke scoffed.

"We're both quitting the Glee club," Rachel announced.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schue asked, caught of guard.

"Neither of us is happy being here anymore Mr. Schue," Finn replied.

"Yeah. Neither of us feel our talent is being appreciated and feel like we're no longer needed…" Rachel began.

"No, you're just jealous and being a baby and quitting because other people are stronger singers than you," Brooke said, slightly angered.

"Brooke, Sunshine, yes, I admit I am a little jealous of your amazing voices. But I wanted to do the right thing this time and try and be friends instead of letting my jealousy get the best of me. This wasn't even my idea, it was Finn's. We just don't feel like we belong here anymore, I'm sorry everybody, but we're leaving. This is our Senior year, and we want to enjoy it. And while I may love singing and want to further my career by being here, this club is just no longer a place for me. Come on Finn, let's go," Rachel announced, completely sincere.

The two then walked out together, bringing the number of members down to fifteen.

"Finally, she's gone!" Santana said happily.

Everyone else just sat in silence, still in shock.


	6. Reconciliation and Preparation

Sunshine and Brooke walk out of the chorus room together after the meeting.

"I think we should talk to Rachel," Brooke suggests, feeling beyond guilty about the whole situation.

"Yeah, maybe we can get her to come back before it's too late," Sunshine replied.

"I hope so…" Brooke said.

"That was crazy!" Christopher exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe they quit out of nowhere like that. And right before Regionals too," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I hope everything goes okay with them…"

"I'm sure everything will turn out all right. Let's just focus on us."

"Yeah, let's focus on being the adorable, power-couple we are!"

Sam and Christopher both laugh.

"Yes, let's," Sam replies.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Date night tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure that _every_ night is a date night for us," he laughs, "But yes. My house or yours?"

"How about I take you out tonight instead?"

"That sounds wonderful Sammy."

They smile at each other and Sam kisses Christopher. They leave together to go on their date.

Brooke and Sunshine were walking down the halls, looking for Rachel, when Kurt and Blaine walk up to them.

"Hey Brooke, can we talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked.

_Crap. Not now, I'm not ready for this conversation. Plus I need to talk to Rachel…_

"Um, can we do this later? We kinda need to talk to Rachel like now." she replied.

"We know, but this is really important. Blaine and I have all ready talked, and we need to talk to you too," Kurt replied.

"Sunshine, will you go find Rachel and talk to her? And text me when and if you find her?" Brooke asked.

"Sure Brooke," she whispers the last part, "good luck."

Kurt and Blaine lead Brooke to the nearest random classroom and shut the door.

"Okay, so first off, neither of us is mad at you Brooke, so calm down," Blaine began.

"O-okay," she replied.

"I know Blaine overheard us talking the other day. We had a little bit of a fight about it, but don't worry, everything is fine. After the song the other day, we talked and decided we should break up for now," Kurt stated.

"At least until we get this whole mess figured out," Blaine added.

"Brooke, I love you. And it really confuses me, because I'm gay. And also because I don't believe in bisexuality…but anyway, I love Blaine too. I really love Blaine. But I really love you too. I'm so confused, and I just don't know what to do. So, for now, let's all try being friends, okay?" Kurt finished.

"Yeah. That.. that sounds fine," Brooke replies, holding back her tears.

She really wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because she hurt Kurt and Blaine, she wanted to cry because she broke them up, she wanted to cry because of everything that's happened the last couple of months; however, she mostly wanted to cry because she wanted to be with Kurt more than anything.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked her, sounding genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kurt. And thanks guys. And, I'm so sorry," she replied.

"Don't worry, it's all okay. We forgive you, and we're ready to figure this all out. But it won't be easy. And we know that. But we have no other option really. We all deserve to be happy. So however we go about that happening is how it's gonna be," Blaine reasoned, "Now, go talk to Rachel."

"Okay, I will. Bye guys, I'll um talk to you later I guess," She replied as she left.

"Thank you Blaine. This was the right thing for us all to do," Kurt thanked him, after Brooke had gone.

"No problem Kurt, I'd do anything for you. I love you," Blaine replied.

They hugged and Blaine left too. Kurt was now in there all alone. He sat down in a random desk and just thought. For how long, he didn't know. He just sat there and thought about Brooke and about Blaine. What was he going to do?

"Do you think we did the right thing by leaving?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah. I mean, why stay and be miserable? I still have my football, and you have me, and we both still have all of our friends from Glee club…" Finn began.

"Not all of them…" Rachel interrupted.

"Don't worry Rachel, everything will be okay. Brooke and Sunshine will forgive you someday."

"Yeah, someday…" She said, closing her locker.

She hoped that someday would be soon. She felt so bad about how she treated Brooke and Sunshine. Rachel and Finn walked down the hall and around the corner, towards the side exit, when they run into Sunshine.

"Rachel! I'm so glad I found you!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Sunshine…where's Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"She had to talk to Kurt and Blaine, but she'll be here in a couple minutes. We both really need to talk to you."

"Um okay."

"I'll go wait in the car, see you in a few," Finn kissed Rachel goodbye.

Soon after Finn left, Brooke appeared from around the corner and walked to them.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed.

"I told her we needed to talk to her all ready, I didn't go into detail yet though," Sunshine told her.

"Okay, let's go talk in this classroom."

The three walk into the nearest random classroom and close the door.

"We're so sorry for what we said Rachel. It's just, with how you've been before…" Brooke began.

"Well, I'm not the same as I used to be…" Rachel replied.

"And we were wrong to assume that, we're sorry," Sunshine said.

"I forgive you guys, and thanks. I actually thought _you_ would be mad at _me_."

"We're not mad at you Rachel. And we're sorry if we were 'showing you up' or anything. We didn't mean to make you feel like you do. We apologize for that too," Brooke apologized.

"Thanks guys, and it's okay. I was just being jealous, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that we're all good."

"So you'll come back then?" Sunshine inquired.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't. Good luck at Regionals," Rachel replied, and then walked away.

"Okay guys, so Regionals is next week! We need to do some major practicing if we're going to beat our competition. I'll have the names of the other teams on Monday. And, despite our recent loss of two members, we still have plenty of members to compete. And I'm sure that we can still win this!" Mr. Schue began.

Everyone cheered.

"Christopher, Brooke, I want you guys to write the solo for us again. This time, however, we're going to do a duet. No auditions, we're just going to have a vote. One at a time you guys will come up here and vote for the two people you think deserve the duet," Mr. Schue announced.

First up was Kurt. He scrawled _Brooke and Sunshine_ down on his paper. Next was Brooke, She wrote _Sam and Christopher _on hers. Sam was next, then Santana, and so on.

"Alright guys, I'll tally up the votes this weekend and announce the winners on Friday, along with the teams we'll be competing against. Have a great weekend guys! And be ready for some intense practicing next week!" Mr. Schue finished.

_Ring._

"Hey Christo," Brooke answered.

"Hey Brookey! We haven't talked much in awhile, with all this craziness going on!" Christopher replied.

"I know."

"So how are things with Kurt now?"

"I'm not really sure."

"What happened?"

"Kurt and Blaine broke up and we're all going to just try being friends until we figure everything out. Kurt told me he loves me."

"Aww, Brookey! I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's all right, everything will work itself out eventually. How are things in Samstopherland?"

"Wonderful," he smiles, "we went on this hugely romantic date the other night and it was amazing. Then we stayed at my place and…things happened."

"Ooh, what kinda things?"

"Just some making out…and some other things."

"No sex, right?"

"No, no sex. Well, no sex sex that is," he laughs.

"Okay, well you better tell me when that finally happens! That's gonna be like, huge."

"Yeah, that's a really big step in a relationship Brookey."

"Yeah. I wish I had a relationship."

"Don't worry, you will have one soon enough Brookey, I know it!"

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

"I'm always right!"

She laughs, "Of course you are Christo."

He laughs too. "Is it just me, or has this whole year just felt like a dream?"

"It's not only you, it feels like that to me too. We've had such a crazy blur of things happen to us. But somehow we've survived!" she laughs again.

"Yeah, somehow…"

"And, hopefully, we both get something great out of all of this."

"I did, and you will. Trust me."

"Yeah. Well, I'm exhausted so I'll see you this weekend Christo. Night."

"Night Brookey!"

They both hang up. Christopher was excited, he couldn't wait for Regionals, and then Nationals. He just knew they were going to make it. No matter what happened. He was also excited for his future with Sam and whatever it holds.

Brooke, on the other hand, was extremely scared. She couldn't bear still not being with Kurt after all of this. She couldn't believe everything that happened in all this time. It was all so unreal, like a nightmare she would soon wake up from.

She wasn't stupid enough to believe that, though. She knew it was all very real, and she was scared of it. She didn't know what the future would hold for her, but whatever it did, she still had Christopher. No matter what happens to her from now until the end of time, she knew she would always have Christopher. He was her best friend, and he wasn't going anywhere.


	7. Regionals!

"Okay guys, I tallied up the votes over the weekend and I have the winners of our vote," Mr. Schue began, "But first, I also got the names of the other teams in the mail. Our theme this year is 'Relationships.' It can be love relationships, friendships, even spiritual relationships. That should give you guys some good ideas for a couple of songs. As for the other teams, we're facing Oral Intensity, some other teams, and Vocal Adrenaline."

Everyone immediately began exchanging looks with one another.

"Now, guys, before you freak out…"

"How are we going to beat Vocal Adrenaline? I mean, they always kick our butts. And, I know we're all pretty kickass singers, but Rachel and Finn just left us, and they're too good," Santana stated.

"Now, wait a minute," Sunshine stood up, "Did you guys forget about me? I just left them not too long ago, and I was their strongest singer. They have other amazing singers there, but you guys have me now. We're at an advantage over them now. Plus, I know how they work. I can help you guys practice up to be, not just as good, but better than them."

"While all of that is true Sunshine, I still think we need Finn and Rachel back," Brooke replied, "I mean, I know we have both of us, but they were two of the strongest singers, besides us, on our team. And they left us just a few days ago."

An uproar started among the whole Glee club, with everyone having their own differing opinions on the matter.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "Now, while you all may have valid points, arguing about this is getting us nowhere. Look, I believe in you guys, Finn and Rachel or no Finn and Rachel. And, either way, we can't just give up. Not after we've come so far. We have to practice hard, and do what we can with what we have. I know we can win this, but you guys have to want it. Are you guys ready to work for this?" Mr. Schue asked.

Shouts of agreement came from everyone.

"Yeah! Now that's what I like to hear! Now, for the winners of the duet. Out of 15 votes: 2 went to Kurt and Blaine, 2 went to Brittany and Santana, 5 went to Sam and Christopher, and, by a margin of one vote, 6 votes went to our winners, Brooke and Sunshine!"

Brooke and Sunshine jumped up out of their seats, overjoyed, and hugged each other.

"Thank you so much guys, we won't disappoint you!" Sunshine thanked everyone.

"Yeah, we're going to win this! We're going to beat Vocal Adrenaline and go to Nationals to become the top show choir in the country! Right guys?" Brooke inquired.

"YEAH!" the enthusiastic reply came.

"All right! Let's get right to work then!" Mr. Schue encouraged them.

"Hey Brit," Santana greeted her new girlfriend.

"Oh, hey!" Brittany replied, moving to kiss her.

"Wait, not here."

"Santana, I thought you were over other people?"

"Well, I am. I just…don't like PDA."

"That is such a lie. I thought you wanted to be with me Santana…" she started walking away.

"But Brit, I do! I just, I don't want everyone to hate us. I mean, you've seen what they did to Kurt and Sam and Christopher."

"Yeah, and that's what the Bully Whips are for. Which, may I remind you, you started."

"I know but…"

"There are no 'buts' here Santana. I'll see you later…" she finished, hurrying off before Santana could stop her.

"Hey Brookey!" Christopher greeted his best friend, his boyfriend at his side, as always.

"Hey Christo! And Sam!" Brooke replied..

"Hi Brooke," Sam replied.

"You ready to write this song?" Christopher asked.

"Of course, Sunshine's helping us, if that's all right? She'll be here any minute," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, that's fine, Sam's coming with us too. We can all work on it together, and make it twice as good!"

"Yep!"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late," Sunshine said.

"It's all good, let's go get to work!" Christopher replied.

The next few days were filled with intense choreography and vocal exercises, long practices, and hours of songwriting. Everyone was working as hard as they could, they were determined to beat Vocal Adrenaline. They had to be better, and they had to make it to Nationals.

Finally, it was time for Regionals. Everybody was extremely nervous and determined to win. Brooke and Sunshine were even more so than anyone else. They were the leads after all. The whole performance would be built around them.

They knew they could do it though. They didn't need Rachel and Finn. They were going to win Regionals no matter what it took.

Brooke and Sunshine are getting one final practice in backstage before the performance.

"One two three four and five six seven eight. Great job! We got this dance nailed!" Brooke said to Sunshine.

"And we know we have our vocals down. We can do this…but I'm so nervous. I feel like I might get sick…" Sunshine replied.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, you're amazing. You can do this," Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Brooke," Sunshine smiled back.

"_Next up, from Lima, Ohio, we have the New Directions!"_ the announcer called.

"Here we go…" Brooke mumbled under her breath as she walked out with Sunshine.

The two girls walked out to the microphones together and music began playing. It was time.

_I see you walkin' down to the corner_

_Down to the corner where we always meet_

_But I won't be there today, no_

_I just can't stand to see your face, can't move my feet_

_The last time we met on that corner_

_Was the first time you saw me cry_

_You told me that we couldn't do this_

_So now it's time for me to say goodbye_

_You and I_

_We were always meant to be_

_You and I_

_Oh, baby why can't you see_

_You and I_

_We make the perfect pair_

_You and I_

_On the corner over there_

_Over there_

_We make the perfect pair_

_You and I_

_On the corner there_

_On the corner there_

_It's a brand new day today_

_We could pretend there was no yesterday_

_But I can't choose that path_

_I can't go that way_

_After all that we've been through_

_I need you here with me_

_I can't survive this life without you baby_

_Why is that so hard for you to see_

_You and I_

_We make the perfect pair_

_You and I_

_On the corner over there_

_Over there_

_We make the perfect pair_

_You and I_

_On the corner over there_

_On the corner over there_

_Baby let's figure out what we're gonna do_

_What we're gonna do about me and you_

The crowd roared with applause. Brooke and Sunshine were ecstatic.

"Thank you everybody!" Brooke said to the audience. Then, music began playing again and everybody else came out for the group number.

_We all come from a different place_

_We each have our own story to tell_

_Fate has brought us all together today_

_So we could all be caught before we fell_

_I know that your life hasn't been easy_

_I'm here to tell you, neither has mine_

_But now we all have each other_

_From here on out, we'll all be fine_

_We're all one big happy family_

_We have each other today_

_We're all one big happy family_

_And we wouldn't have it any other way_

_We're all one big happy family_

_I know it may sound cliché_

_But we're one big happy family_

_Today_

_Through our hardships, we've all been made stronger_

_Because of our enemies, we've become the best of friends_

_We're all so lucky to be together_

_I will miss you all when our time here ends_

_I know this is the way it was meant to be_

_This, I do not doubt at all_

_We've made friendships that will last forever_

_Even past the trumpet's call_

_We're all one big happy family_

_We have each other today_

_We're all one big happy family_

_And we wouldn't have it any other way_

_We're all one big happy family_

_I know it may sound cliché_

_But we're one big happy family today_

_We all have each other_

_Today_

Everyone jumped up immediately and began clapping. The New Directions stood in a line and all took one large bow before exiting the stage.

"That was amazing!" Brooke exclaimed, hugging Sunshine.

"I know, you were right! _We _were right! We did it, I think we might've won this!" she replied.

"Awesome job Brookey!" Christopher congratulated her.

"Thank you Christo," she replied, hugging him.

"You too Sunshine, you two are amazing!" Christopher exclaimed, hugging Sunshine too.

"Thanks guys. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm alone," she replied.

"Good! Because you're definitely not!" Brooke replied, smiling.

"_All show choirs to the stage immediately. The judges have reached a verdict."_

"All ready? That's a good sign for us!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "Let's go guys."

Everyone headed out towards the stage, and Brooke was last in the line. Suddenly, she felt somebody grab her arm and pull her away from the others.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Finn and I got tickets. We decided, if we weren't going to perform, we had to at least be here to support our friends," Rachel began, "You and Sunshine, you guys were amazing out there!"

"Thanks Rachel, that means a lot."

"Brooke…I'm sorry I didn't come back. I mean, I left you guys right before Regionals. If I would've known we were facing Vocal Adrenaline…things might've been different."

"It's okay Rachel, you did what you had to do."

"Yes, and, seeing you guys up there, I think Finn and I made the right decision. We never could be Vocal Adrenaline, and you guys did. Without us. And we would've just held you back. Thanks for helping me realize that. Now I can really move on from the Glee club."

"Rachel…we worked so hard to win not just to beat Vocal Adrenaline, but for you guys. We had to win, to show you guys that, if you work hard, you can do anything you want. If you want to get a solo, you work hard to earn it. If you want to be on Broadway, you work hard to earn your way there. If you want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, you work hard and kick their butts. Which, we haven't one yet, but I hope we did. I hope so, because I want you to see I'm right. And I want you and Finn to rejoin us. Please."

"I don't know Brooke…"

"Brookey!" Christopher called, "Come on, we have to go join the others right now! They're about to call out the winners!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to go. At least seriously considering coming back, okay?"

"Okay Brooke, I will. Good luck."

"Thanks."

She hurried off to join the others.

"Okay guys, first off, I'd like to say that I'm extremely proud of how hard all of you worked last week. Your performance at Regionals was our best yet, you all did a wonderful job!" Mr Schue congratulated them.

Everyone cheered and high-fived each other. Sam and Christopher both got up and ran across the rows, high-fiving everyone.

"Okay guys, settle down! I have one more thing I'd like to say…" Mr. Schue began, "Vocal Adrenaline better have some tissues handy…'cause they aren't going to Nationals… we are! Congratulations on your first place win at Regionals guys! We finally beat 'em!"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically, they had finally beaten their arch-rival team, Vocal Adrenaline, after two years of trying! They were all so excited, nobody bothered wondering what Nationals, and the rest of the year, would have in store for them…

**Hey guys! Back with another (hopefully) wonderful FanFiction :) How did you guys like it? Comments, etc would be greatly appreciated! Well, I'll let you guys in on a little secret...there will be at least one more story in this trilogy! The last one will not be up for quite some time, because I'm waiting for Sam to be back in season 3 to get some awesome inspiration for the next one. However, I have some pretty good ideas all ready bouncing around in my crazy Gleek head! xD Well, I hope you guys liked this one! Please read "A New Year, A New Love" if you haven't all ready, and keep an eye out for the last part of this Glee trilogy!**

**__I do not own _Glee_ or any of the characters in this FanFiction except for Brooke, Christopher, and a few of the parents; they belong to the _Glee_ people. I also do not own any of the songs in this FanFiction except for the two Regionals ones; the other ones belong to the wonderful artists who sing them, the writers, and their people.**


End file.
